


萧凌然

by baiwuyue



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 帝王受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiwuyue/pseuds/baiwuyue
Summary: 萧易下了早朝就直奔自己的后宫。还没走近宣阳宫就听到嗯嗯啊啊淫迷不堪的声音。萧易推了门进去，他看到自己的皇后正在上下耸动着，然后在他身下的是……自己的嫔妃——赵氏。赵氏正在沉溺欢乐，突然看到萧易进来，有些恍惚“嗯……皇后…………皇、皇上来了……嗯……嗯……啊”皇后似是没发现身后之人，也不理会赵氏说的，只顾自己抽动的频率更快。“萧凌然！！！！！”萧易怒气冲冲的吼道。“嗯……嗯……啊”听到一阵水声，萧凌然终于释放了出来，他一边用手挑起额边滑落的发丝撂到耳后，一边慢悠悠的转过身看萧易，他歪着身子一笑，“你来啦……”
Relationships: 萧凌然/萧易
Kudos: 8





	萧凌然

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友说想看 皇帝受X皇后攻  
> 皇帝很爱皇后，但皇后非常渣男，皇后把皇帝的嫔妃们搞了，还搞怀孕了，给皇帝戴绿帽这样的剧情，我就写了

萧易下了早朝就直奔自己的后宫。

还没走近宣阳宫就听到嗯嗯啊啊淫迷不堪的声音。

萧易推了门进去，他看到自己的皇后正在上下耸动着，然后在他身下的是……自己的嫔妃——赵氏。

赵氏正在沉溺欢乐，突然看到萧易进来，有些恍惚“嗯……皇后…………皇、皇上来了……嗯……嗯……啊”

皇后似是没发现身后之人，也不理会赵氏说的，只顾自己抽动的频率更快。

“萧凌然！！！！！”萧易怒气冲冲的吼道。

“嗯……嗯……啊”听到一阵水声，萧凌然终于释放了出来，他一边用手挑起额边滑落的发丝撂到耳后，一边慢悠悠的转过身看萧易，他歪着身子一笑，  
“你来啦……”

然后萧凌然稍微扯了扯衣襟，也不在意自己现在衣衫不整，就从赵氏身上下来，信步向萧易走去。

他走到萧易身边，用手搭上萧易的肩膀，整个人就那样挂在萧易身上，说“你好慢，我都等急了。”

“你！”萧易强忍着不让自己发作“你可知……可知那上官昭仪已有了身孕？你居然还在这……在这……！”

“嗯……我整个人都是你的，我的孩子也是你的”萧凌然不讲道理的辩解着，说罢，他轻轻凑上去，吻住了萧易的双唇。

“唔……你不要……嗯”萧易想推开楚凌然，但是萧凌然的力道非常大，死死的扣住萧易。他的吻技非常好，萧易被吻的透不过气来。

好一会儿，萧凌然才松开了他，萧易一时有些站不稳，整个人靠在门栏上，大口喘着气。

“哈，哈……你……！！”萧易抬起头恶狠狠的瞪着他，萧易的脸上浮着些许愠红，眼角也有不易察觉的闪光，他用袖子擦了擦自己的嘴角。

自己怎么娶了这么个瘟神回来，萧易想。

萧凌然坏坏的看着他笑，他很高兴。然后他拍了拍手“来人，把赵氏带下去，我要和陛下就寝了”

“是”门外进来一些守卫就要把赵氏拖下去

萧凌然向萧易走了一步，然后着手去褪萧易的衣服。

“你别、还有人在”萧易不满道。

萧凌然斜眼看了一眼正在拖赵氏的下人，冷冷的看着他们把赵氏拉出了房门。

萧凌然走过去将门关上，然后冲萧易一笑，“好了，现在没人打扰了”说着过去一把将萧易打横抱起带到了床边。

他小心的将萧易放在床上，然后俯身亲了亲萧易的眉心。萧易还在生气，侧过脸不去看萧凌然。

萧凌然见他这样，笑了，他伸手摸进萧易的衣襟，用手揉搓萧易胸前的突起。

“嗯……”萧易不自然的发出一声闷响。

萧易的反应让萧凌然很高兴，萧凌然将手慢慢顺着萧易的身体向下，解开了亵裤的绑绳。他伸出一根手指，轻轻的探入了萧易下体。

“嗯……”萧易浑身一颤

萧凌然一只手慢慢搅动着萧易的下体，另一只手抚在萧易的分身上律动。

“啊……嗯……嗯…………”萧凌然抚动的频率越来越快，萧易一边颤抖着一边喊出声。

“嗯……啊…………哈……哈……”随着一阵水声，萧易感到浑身一阵酥软。

萧凌然用手沾了些萧易分身上的液体，然后又一次探入了萧易下体

“陛下……”萧凌然坏笑了一下“我要进来了”

“等等，刚刚才……！”还没等萧易说完，萧凌然的分身已经挺入了萧易的身体“啊——！”

萧凌然一边在萧易身上上下抽动着，一边用手揉搓着萧易上身的突起。

“嗯……嗯……啊…………慢点……那边……啊……嗯嗯……”萧易不自觉的挺起了腰，一只手紧紧的拽着床单，另一只手盖在自己的双唇上，想抑制自己的呻吟声，但是声音还是不受控制的发了出来。

“嗯啊……马上……嗯……马上要……”快要到达顶点的时候，萧凌然堵住了他的嘴“唔……嗯……”

萧凌然一边激烈的吻着他，一边更快速的抽动着，然后他在萧易的体内释放了出来，萧易也在此时达到了顶点。

萧凌然松开了萧易，两人双唇分开时，还带着一丝透明的液体。两人身上都带着清晰可见的潮红，大口喘息着。

“哈、哈……陛下，奴婢伺候的可好”萧凌然问道，接着又弯下腰去吻萧易的锁骨。

“勉……哈……勉、勉强强”萧易断断续续的道“今天……哈、哈…就先……哈……不打入冷宫了……”

“嗯”萧凌然一边吻着萧易的肉体，一边抬手一挥，熄灭了房里的蜡烛，顺带放下了床帘，“晚安，我的陛下”

“嗯……晚安”

窗外不知何时稀稀落落的下起了雨，伴随着雨声，萧易沉沉的睡去。萧凌然看着怀里的人，淡淡的勾了勾自己的嘴角，接着又俯身亲了亲怀中人的双唇，才在他身边躺下，不多时也睡去了……


End file.
